Rosewood Police Department
The Rosewood Police Department '''(RPD) is a group of officers and detectives who work together to solve crimes in Rosewood. All of the Liars are too familiar with the Rosewood Police Department, including many others. The Rosewood police have constantly been seen and mentioned throughout the show, starting since the "Pilot". '''Address: 36 Van Allen Street Season 1 *The Liars answer questions here initially after Alison's disappearance (not shown). *Hanna is arrested and taken to the station when she shoplifts sunglasses. ("Pilot") *"A" sent a letter to the police department consisting of a video of Alison. ("The Perfect Storm") *The girls go to the station after reporting the blood covered trophy as a proof that Ian killed Alison, but it turns out to be rat's blood, not human blood as they thought. ("A Person of Interest") Season 2 *The Liars return to the station to discuss Ian's guilt again after he goes missing. ("It's Alive") *Ella and Byron pick up their son, Mike at the police station after he has been caught breaking into a house. ("Surface Tension") *The Liars return here after becoming prime suspects for the murder of Alison DiLaurentis. ("Over My Dead Body") Much of the episode revolves around the station, and Detective Wilden, Officer Garrett Reynolds, Jenna Marshall, Toby Cavanaugh, Jason DiLaurentis, Ezra Fitz, and the Pretty Little Liars' parents (with the exception of Emily's) are among the characters who visit the station as a result of the girls' arrests. *"A" hacks into Caleb's laptop and plants some confidential files, making the cops confiscate the laptop. Later, the cops browse through the computer, but Hanna intervenes just in time, and deletes the incriminating files. ("CTRL: A") Season 3 *Spencer visits the jail to see Garrett Reynolds, looking for clues and answers. *The girls are questioned by the police after Alison's body goes missing and they lie about where they were that night. ("It Happened 'That Night'") *Spencer and Jason take Alison's bracelet to the police station. ("The Remains of the "A") *Emily's mom, Pam Fields, becomes a desk worker for them. *Hanna is mistakenly taken to the police station for underage drinking. ("Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Inferno") *Emily takes an old Biology notebook containing a conversation between Alison and the "Beach Hottie" to the police station, and sees a picture of Darren Wilden at Cape May, on a bulletin board. ("Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Inferno") *Emily tries to search for Toby on the computer at Pam's desk at the Police Department. ("Out of Sight, Out of Mind") Season 4 *Gabriel Holbrook, a new detective introduces himself to The Liars after Wilden's funeral. He tells them that they will have to come in to police station for questioning in the future. ("'A' is for A-l-i-v-e") *Hanna goes to the police station to bring flowers to Pam Fields, and comes across a suspect board on a wall in another office and goes in to see that Detective Holbrook has been tracking the entire situation to find who killed Wilden, and sees that she, Spencer, Emily and Aria are suspects. Detective Holbrook catches Hanna. They see Melissa come in and Holbrook goes up to her and takes her into an office. ("Cat's Cradle") *Hanna is brought in and questioned by Linda Tanner after being arrested for possessing and trying to bury her father's gun. Ashley and Tom Marin comes to pick up Hanna after paying her bail. Emily takes a video with footage of Ashley accidentally hitting Wilden to the station. Tanner later questions Emily about the video which turns out to a set-up by A. Ashley is later arrested for Wilden's murder. ("Under The Gun") *Hanna visits Ashley while she is in prison. ("Crash and Burn, Girl!") *Mona goes to the station to confess that she killed Detective Wilden. ("The Guilty Girl's Handbook") *Hanna convinces Travis to go to the police station and confess that someone else murdered Wilden, and not her mother. ("Bring Down the Hoe") *Ashley Marin is released from prison and charges against her for the murder of Wilden are dropped. ("Now You See Me, Now You Don't") *Hanna and Dt. Holbrook are seen outside of the police station, loading evidence boxes filled with Hanna's shoes into her car. ("Hot for Teacher") *Paige walks by Rosewood Police Station and drops an anonymous letter in one of the police cars stating that Alison is alive and to start looking for her at the the address written on the package containing the money. ("She's Come Undone") *Holbrook interviews CeCe Drake in the interrogation room. Holbrook asks her about Wilden’s murder but she does not give any straight answers. She tells him she knows who killed the girl the police thought was Alison. She says it's the same person who is actively trying to hurt Alison, and proves that Alison is alive with a picture. Holbrook also questions Veronica and Peter Hastings about Spencer's recent activities and erratic behavoir. Melissa and Jessica DiLaurentis are also called in for questioning. ("A is for Answers") Season 5 *CeCe escapes from police custody while they look for Alison and the Liars. Holbrook investigates the whereabouts of the girls. Holbrook calls Alison at the Fritzgerald Theater in New York. ("EscApe From New York") *Alison and the girls go to the police station to confess everything that happened pior, during and after Alison's disappearance. When Alison meets with Holbrook, she fabricates a story about being kidnapped, that she didn't discuss with the girls. ("Whirly Girlie") *Alison goes to the police station with Ashley Marin. Looking in the interrogation room, She is asked to identify her "kidnapper" Cyrus Petrillo. ("March of Crimes") *Holbrook has Alison go through a lie detector test and later arrests Spencer for the murder of Bethany Young. ("Taking This One to the Grave") Employees *Linda Tanner (Police Lieutenant/State Police) *Gabriel Holbrook (Detective/State Police) *Darren Wilden (Detective/before death) *Detective Breyer *Garrett Reynolds (formerly/before death) *Barry Maple (Officer) *Toby Cavanaugh (Trainee Cop) *Pam Fields (Desk Worker - on suspension) *''Agent Cooper (FBI Agent/worked with the Rosewood Police)'' *''Agent Randall (FBI Agent Cooper's Partner)'' Arrestees *Hanna Marin (shoplifting; 2 counts of possession of a murder weapon) *Emily Fields (possession of a murder weapon) *Spencer Hastings (possession of a murder weapon; charged for the murder of Bethany Young - dropped) *Aria Montgomery (possession of a murder weapon) *Toby Cavanaugh (charged for "The Jenna Thing"; charged for Alison's murder - dropped) *Mona Vanderwaal (arrested for attacking Spencer and harassing the girls as 'A') *Garrett Reynolds (charged for the murders of Alison and Maya - dropped) *Ashley Marin (charged for the murder of Darren Wilden - dropped when Travis Hobbs identified her) *CeCe Drake (charged for the murder of Darren Wilden) *Alison DiLaurentis (charged for the murder of Mona Vanderwaal) Gallery picking up mike.jpg|Ella and Byron picking up their son from the station police department 2.jpg|Interrogation Room (Take 1) PLL02E12-01.jpg|Interrogation Room (Take 2) PLL02E12-03.jpg PLL02E12-05.jpg PLL02E12-08.jpg PLL02E12-10.jpg PLL212-01043.jpg|"What are you doing here?" - Garrett's Desk PLL109-01252.jpg Navigational Category:Locations Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Places in Rosewood Category:Book Location Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:A's Messages